User talk:MissVampy13
Welcome MissVampy13 Redirects Please do not change redirects to pipe links, like this edit for example, without making a major contribution along with it. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 14:19, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Sorry, I thought doing some of the redirects/pipe links or at least updating the one for Sanji since it's his full name for the link. {MissVampy13 (talk) 20:17, November 30, 2016 (UTC)) It's only revealed to be his full name relatively recently, so to mention it anywhere that isn't the current arc is a spoiler. We do the same with Law. 22:26, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Okay. It won't happen again. :) (MissVampy13 (talk) 22:34, November 30, 2016 (UTC)) References Hi there! I wanted to thank you for doing a wonderful job adding references to articles. It is extremely helpful and needed. I hope you keep helping out, and let me know if you ever need anything. 01:38, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Hi. :) Thanks so much. I figured that it helps the articles (obviously) and also helps users find specific chapters/episodes for the characters, organizations, etc. And if I do need something, I'll let you know. :) re:Renaissance Character If you have the proper information, then please do create that page. Great insight, by the way, catching that we missed for so long. 05:47, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Hey Tiffanie, did you ever make that page for Renaissance? If not, I would be happy to help. I just read Chapter 846 again, and now I see that we missed it. Thanks for pointing her out. Let me know if you'd like help making the page. And thanks again for the great referencing you've been doing. 03:05, April 13, 2017 (UTC) I did, but it was deleted because it was stated that it was part of Tamago's speech pattern, not of a character's name, but when I read the chapter beforehand and rereads to be sure, I just found it weird that he said he "I owe you a debt" or something along those lines, and not a typical French saying. And thank you. :) Oh really? That seems like a weird speech pattern. Probably is her name, but idk. 04:11, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Spade Pirates Hey Vampy! Thanks for helping me with the Spade Pirates' pages. I have a few requests when making the pages: could you add "| switch = manga" to all of the infoboxes, right below the colorscheme line? And make sure to use control F to find and change all of the names in the copied info (because I found "Saber" a few times on Ducky Buri's page). Otherwise, you are doing great work, and I really appreciate it! P.S. Leave Skull, Miharl, and Kotatsu to me. I love writing unique pages like them :D 05:34, August 9, 2017 (UTC) No problem. I copied Saber's to make it a little easier and I thought I added Ducky's name to all, but I guess I missed a few...drat. By the way, there's one member I'm having trouble with...I don't know if it's Ossa Moddo or Ossa Mondo as it's hard to see what was being written on concept art page for the Spade Pirates. Other than that, I'll get the rest of the members. :) As long as I can do Skull, Miharl, and Kotatsu, then we have a deal! 05:56, August 9, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead! :) I have about 8 more pages to do of the Spade Pirates. {MissVampy13 (talk) 06:02, August 9, 2017 (UTC)} Just letting you know that I finished the remaining Spade Pirates that needed a page. Skull, Miharl and Kotatsu are all yours. :) {MissVampy13 (talk) 04:09, August 10, 2017 (UTC)} Re:New Charlotte Daughter Thank you for sending this to me. I'll send it to our translator right away. And I already have stuff for Hitaki. I just haven't gotten to him yet. So you are also learning Japanese? I haven't reviewed in a while, but I'm glad to see someone else is trying to learn! As always, keep up the good work. 05:51, October 20, 2017 (UTC) No problem. :) Yep, but it's going slowly for me since I'm self teaching myself, which may or may not be the best thing. The one that I'm doing the best at is katakana, but my kanji is left to be desired. It is an incredibly hard language, and I'm also teaching myself. I only know a few basics, but I have a long way to go. 06:01, October 20, 2017 (UTC) List of Pages Hey Vampy. I saw the list on your profile, and I was wondering what "Yami" was. A character we're missing??? 22:45, November 23, 2017 (UTC) Last time I checked on the List of Non Canon Characters, there was a Yami listed and no page for the character. I wasn't sure if someone missed it or possibly a mistake. I usually put that on my list if there isn't a page yet, but until there's clarification that the character exists or not, I'll leave it on there. Do you know if there was a character in the video game that's listed as Unlimited Cruise? (MissVampy13 (talk) 22:57, November 23, 2017 (UTC)) It is a redirect for Doom Guardian, so that name being on the non-canon list is an error. Thanks for catching that! 23:24, November 23, 2017 (UTC) No problem. I just wanted to be sure. (MissVampy13 (talk) 23:33, November 23, 2017 (UTC)) Usakkov Hey Vampy! Thanks for catching my errors on Usakkov's page. Kind of ironic since I'm the content mod lol. Btw, have you thought about joining our Discord server? You're a terrific editor, and we often discuss wiki work/the series/etc. on there. 04:04, May 15, 2019 (UTC) No problem. :) Actually, and this is embarrassing to say, I have never tried out a Discord server. I've heard of the name, but never experienced it. Thank you by the way! I actually have a question or a few possible names to throw out too. I saw on the Catalan and Español wikis the names Rasino, Rasido, Rasiko and Kagino. Have these names come up before or pages having not been created yet? It was said they showed up in Movie 11. The other three are Suso (who appeared in Jango's Dance Carnival), Davy Jones (his image shows up in SBS Volume 38) and Shiruton Doruyanaika (mentioned in SBS Volume 87). (MissVampy13 (talk) 04:23, May 15, 2019 (UTC)) I dug around for a source for Suso but have yet to find one. I will keep looking. As for the Movie 11 characters, I'll have to watch the movie to find out. I think Shiruton should get a page, and we had a discussion before about Davy Jones. However, I support that page's creation, so we can reopen that discussion. Thanks for finding all that. No need to be embarrassed if you've never used Discord before! I only joined because of this wiki, but it is pretty easy to use. No pressure, but you'd be welcome if you came through. 13:57, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Thanks! I wasn't sure about Suso and the Movie 11 Characters so that's why I questioned and asked. (MissVampy13 (talk) 01:38, May 16, 2019 (UTC)) I just watched Movie 11, read through its credits, and searched on the internet some for those names, and I found no source. I opened talk pages on the Espanol wiki for both pages about a lack of sources, so we'll see what happens. If one of them can find one, great. If not, they will be deleted for being invalid names. 04:28, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks for looking. I watched the movie some time ago and never heard or saw those names pop up at all. That's why I was unsure of creating them just in case, unless there's promotional material that was released, but I doubt it. (MissVampy13 (talk) 04:56, May 16, 2019 (UTC)) Excuse me for my intervention (I'm not even sure if this is allowed) but I'm a content moderator of the Spanish wiki and we have just checked for sources for both cases, failing in the process. The problem here is that most of the editors when those pages were created don't come anymore, so we have really no idea what happened. I have contacted with the only editor who maybe knows something, but he will probably take a day or two to answer, so I'd like to request some patience. Aguacate (talk) 12:25, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Crew Opportunity Hey Vampy! I'm not sure if you've looked at this part of our wiki's guidebook, but we used to have a number of "crews" that took care of different tasks on the wiki (like references, images, and stubs). They never really caught on, but I have a new idea for a "Research Crew." It is basically for users who want to fix page stubs, update old pages that are not of great quality or find pages that we have missed. Of course, you are not obligated to join or only make those kinds of edits if you were to join, but I wanted to gauge your interest, as you have dug into other wikis to look for possible missing content. Does this sound like something you'd be interested in? I am happy to send a more thorough description if you'd like. 03:03, June 6, 2019 (UTC) That does sound interesting. Can you please send more? :) (MissVampy13 (talk) 03:17, June 6, 2019 (UTC)) Here's a little write-up I put together with more details, and I can list some of the projects I have in mind if you want. "Like the old Stub Crew, the Research Crew will be responsible for fleshing out stub pages to the best of its abilities using the manga, anime, movies, games, etc. However, the Research Crew will also do work to uncover characters, locations, and other OP-related articles that the wiki has yet to catalog. Examples of this would include characters from Legend of the Rainbow Island, a game with many names characters who were undiscovered prior to the publishing of a translated walkthrough, or the Premier Show 2007, which was mostly summarized in a Japanese blog post and translated to give us a plot summary and expand Deacon’s page. Additionally, the Research Crew will update older pages on the wiki that are not up to current page quality standards. Pages like Pickles, Nako, and the Utan Divers, fleshed out by Content Moderator and Team Captain Montblanc Noland, are prime examples of what this work entails: cataloging each appearance of a character and adding all available information on a character to their page." I have obviously not finished the Legend of Rainbow Island pages or fixed up Deacon, but I have the full sources for both. To be up-front, there is a lot of non-canon content that our wiki lacks, so that will be the bulk of what I do (and have done so far). However, you are allowed to work on whatever you like, as there will be a lot more options than just old video games or live shows. 03:46, June 7, 2019 (UTC) Thank you. You can send the list and I'll take a look through. (MissVampy13 (talk) 05:19, June 7, 2019 (UTC)) Project ideas include: *Stubs - we've got a ton of them *Old pages that need a facelift, most arefrom old arcs, anime filler, and movies *Games - lots of video game content is missing, including from Legend of the Rainbow Island, Set Sail Pirate Crew!, and One Piece: World Seeker *Live attraction - digging for content on the Premier Shows and other live shows like the Kabuki one (I'm working on Tokyo One Piece Tower as I write this) *Anime credits and settei pre - digging through credits and old anime concept art (called "settei pre") to find named characters we lack *Other wiki research - like what you did with the Spanish wiki, finding pages or content we lack and fact-checking it Most of the "research" comes into the anime filler and games, but there is plenty of old canon content that needs rewritten if that is more your cup of tea. If you aren't interested in any of these and/or have your own ideas, please let me know! 22:51, June 9, 2019 (UTC) That sounds great. I usually keep to character or group pages either way. By the way, I was wondering about the two characters Bounty and Prize. I was hoping to add some information on those pages and/or create the page for the Bounties Pirates. (MissVampy13 (talk) 04:53, June 10, 2019 (UTC)) I haven't found much on them, but I haven't looked in a while. If you search the japanese name for the Premier Show (ワンピース・プレミアショー 2018) in Google Chrome, it will translate entire pages. I use that to research Premier Shows most of the time. 22:55, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Here is some of what I've found: *source that says they were acknowledged by Kaido *source that says they wanted to kill all the kings are Levely *source with a very long plot summary that is disjointed when translated but could be understandable if we work with a translator This should be a good start. 23:19, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks a lot! (MissVampy13 (talk) 01:43, June 11, 2019 (UTC)) Hey Vampy! The new Research Crew is live! 04:14, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Editing If you are using visual editor, please use source editor instead so it doesn't change the spacing in some parts of the article such as deleting the space between the info box and the first paragraph or deleting the space between a quote and the text below it. Thanks.Fliu (talk) 12:50, June 17, 2019 (UTC) Thanks, but I don't use visual editor. I always use source editor regardless. So I don't why it does it even when I do use source editor. (MissVampy13 (talk) 02:34, June 18, 2019 (UTC)) OP Magazine Volume 2 Dwarf Sketches Yea, I'm in the process of making those other pages. The names are Chicory チコリ and Tarau タラう for the one all the way on top and the one all the way on bottom. The one right next to Eikon looks like Masosherry or Mansherry, but it apparently says Mansherry... but that honestly doesn't make sense to me because the Mansherry sketch was on the page before and this character actually appears multiple times in the manga. I will probably make the Chicory page sometime tonight, but I will need to hold off the others. Nightmare Pirates (talk) 23:47, July 21, 2019 (UTC) I was also trying to eye it as well, but I ended up finding this https://qmanga.com/mangaeden-it/20838/reader?page=1498. Very clear image. I mean I also thought Eikon was Eikoso but apparently not. Oda needs to work on his handwriting, its honestly not consistent. Nightmare Pirates (talk) 00:20, July 22, 2019 (UTC)